Total Drama Manor
by CraigDogH
Summary: A Full new casts of 18 Teens, will compete for 3 million dollars in a Mysterious castle, with a new host, new challenges, new dangers, and new drama on Total Drama Manor - Elimination Table will soon have spoilers - coming soon - "Mazes and Blunders"
1. Invited

A tall slender pale man, with black hair, pointy nose, and dotted eyes in a clean black tuxedo, black jeans, and black pointed shoes, standing beside is a shorter chubby man with black comb over, squinting eyes, in a butler suit and a purple bow holding an umbrella over the taller man's head from the rain while the butler is soaking wet.

"Good evening, I am your soon to-be host, McTaggart, live, and somewhere in Ontario, lays a strange and unknown valley, where I shall welcome 18 vict..er..teens, for a change to win great…hidden...fortune!"

As the camera turns to reveal a wide valley surrounded by huge mountains and the forests covered in foggy mist and in the middle of the valley is tall dark and beautiful castle with two tall towers and a shorter one in the middle, surrounded by stone walls and one tall gate where the host and his butler, is standing.

"I ashore you, that while this valley has its dangers, it also has its wonders, also that most of our interns, survived placing our cameras all over the valley for good rati..er..for their safety. 18 guests will be competing in this lovey castle; will make new friends and enemies, will be winners and losers, for one by one, 17 guests will be voted off, and one teen will win, not 1 or 2 but 3 MILLION DOLLARS!... so from total drama, I invite the 18 of you be a part of TOTAL DRAMA MANOR!"

"We already have our first vict..er..guest lets hope he'll do well shall we?"

Name: Craig Hunter

Stereotype: The Good Luck Charm

Personality: Even though he's kinda of a loner, he's really kind, a bit of a scaredy cat, and sometimes confused, but would try his best to make new friends and maybe even a girlfriend, but anyway he can be strong and brave when he wants too, but sometimes really likes to be on his own alone, mostly sightseeing, sleeping and drawing. (Really like Art) also really likes the snow and cold and tends to show-off to be a living good luck charm.

Age: 20

Fear: Giant animals or monsters that could eat me in the woods or the dark alone, and storms

Body Type: a little Above Average weight, and not to tall but not too short

Hair Style and Color: short nice brown hair

Eyes: icy blue eyes

Skin: very pale

Do you want to paired up?: maybe

If so, With Whom?: Someone very Strong, Someone who love him for being himself, and Someone Who's a bit of a loner Herself

Casual Clothes: a bright blue hoodie with a black t-shirt, white shorts, and black shoes

Formal Clothes: a nice blue dress shirt and nice black jeans

PJ's: the same black shirt and a Camo PJ pants

Swimsuit: blue plaid Swim Trunks

Talents: drawing, sleeping, video games

Audition tape:  
-Static-  
the screen clears to see a teen sitting on a chair, in his dark room, nervously.

"Okay, than...  
I'm sure to win…  
because I'm pretty lucky…  
but I 'am pretty nervous...  
CRAP!"  
-Static-  
"alright than...  
I'm sure this Manor isn't right, while it would cool to see a lot of stuff, meet some people, don't get eaten...ACHOO!" Boogery nose  
"DANG IT!"  
-Static-  
"That's it! Me! In Show! Hope to my best! Good Night!"  
- Long Static-

Total Drama belongs to Teletoon.


	2. Invited part 2

McTaggart, the host and his butler, holding a candlestick and standing in a circular chamber room with a fire pit in the middle with one side filled with 3 rows of benches and other side is a trapdoor "So far so good we got 3 new teens to sign there death certif…er they're contracts, so let's see our 3 teens."

Elizabeth Samuel - The Lonely Girl (angelofloveaphrodite34) – "A quiet girl, who's trying out to be our first victi…teen to be on our show, but will she do good well? Will see, shall we?"

Age: 19

Body Type: would be in shape slightly not to tall and not to short but average height

Hair Style and Color: long straight with a lavender head band and really light blonde color

Eyes: Silver almost white

Skin: Pale

Casual Clothes: a white shirt and a light purple sweater blue jeans purple vans

Formal Clothes: a white silk Dress and white heels

Pj's: an oversized t shirt with a flower on it and light blue shorts

Swimsuit: a light pink bikini

Rio Delgado - The Biker Chick (FresianFire) –"A very tough biker, even though there won't be any bikes for many, many, miles you could dang bet she'll put you in a world of pain if you ever cross this girl."

Age: 19

Body Type: slightly above average height, thin, and very curvy

Hair Style and Color: long curly wild crimson red hair that reaches her elbow

Eyes: dark hazel eyes

Skin: lightly tanned olive skin tones

Casual Clothes: white tank top, black leather jacket, torn blue skinny jeans, black combat boots

Formal Clothes: short black sleeveless cocktail dress with gold studded heels

PJ's: black night gown

Swimsuit: red bikini with a black skull on the back of the bottoms

Jax Brandon - The Weak Zero (Switch - On - 97) – "Meet the boy who always expect the worst of many, like a monster will eat him, or get catches a Disease, or even worse… being voted off First."

Age: 17

Body Type: Medium size, between fat and thin

Hair Style and Color: He has black unruly hair

Eyes: Grey

Skin Type: Medium tanned

Casual Clothes: He wears a black sleeveless shirt and he wears a cyan jacket with white stripes going down the arms over it. Black Jeans with green and black shoes

Formal Clothes: A premium Tuxedo

PJ's: Shirtless, He wears old black track pants

Swimsuit: He wears red and white trunks

"Hopeful soon will find 14 new teens to try out our valley of fear and our castle of misery." McTaggart's butler, whispered to the host's right ear saying "Manor of mystery, sir?"

"Whatever it's all the same, sooner or later our 18 guests will be at our castle, going through dangerous challenges, and will go to the CANDLE CEREMONY, where our guest will receive a candle, and a flame will appear on the candle, but for the person that will be voted off… will not and will have to go to the TRAPDOOR OF SHAME, and then only one will win 3 million dollars, only one can face all odds and oddities, only one can win, TOTAL DRAMA MANOR!"


	3. Invited part 3

"As of now, we have 6 teens to our show, and need 12 new more teens now, but for now let's see our 2 unlucky…er lucky contestants shall we?"

Jasmine 'Anna' O'neal - The Fashion Expert (BlueBerryIceQuxxn) "This diva plans to use the prize money to builded her own Clothing Shop, so we'll see if it's just her looks that looks sharp."

Age: 18

Body Type: Tall, A Little Skinny, But Has Wide Hips (Like Katie)

Hair Style: Bob Hairstyle  
Color: Black With Blonde Streaks

Eyes: Black (like Gwen from TDI)

Skin: Light Caramel (Or Mixed)

Casual Clothes: Black & White Thigh-High Socks, Black High Waist Shorts With Studs, Black Leather Ankle Combat Boots, Black Suspenders, & A White Tube Top Showing A Little Bit Of Cleavage

Formal: A Red Cocktail Dress With A Black Bow That Wraps Around Her Waist, Black Open Toe, Wedges With An Ankle Strap, A Golden Necklace & Braclet, Black Hop Earrings & A Little Makeup With A Little Mascara & Lipstick, & She Has A Different Hairstyle - A Side Curly Ponytail.

PJ's: Red Shorts & A White Plain T-Shirt

Swimsuit: 2 Piece String, Zebra Printed Bikini

Felix Pogorzelski - The Valedictorian (Jade's One of a Kind) "Our muscular Russian friend here may be one of the toughest contestants we may ever got with both brains and brawns, a dangerous combo, so best not to make him mad."

Age: 19

Body Type: a 5'8 lad, with a lean yet muscular figure (a progressing six pack, triceps and biceps) with slightly widen shoulders.

Hair Style and Color: Shaggy/wavy bleached blonde hair that travels to his collarbone. He possesses a side bang that vaguely covers his right eye that presents a prominent left side part.

Eyes: Slightly squinted emerald green eyes.

Skin: On the verge to being fair, but can be classified as having slightly paled skin.

Casual Clothes: A red buttoned down shirt over an encyclopedia graphic t-shirt, deep blue denim slacks, white ankle socks, and white and black Jordan's.

Formal Clothes: A white dress shirt with golden colored cufflinks, a golden colored tie, black dress pants and shoes, and a Classic styled silver watch.

PJ's: A green short-sleeved shirt with plain black pants.

Swimwear: White wife beader with purple swim trunks.

"So once again we invite you come over to our valley, our challenges, our prizes, our monst…erous Manor!, and your Chance to enter…TOTAL DRAMA MANOR!"


	4. Invited part 4

"only 8 more chances to be on Total Drama Manor, but now to see our 4 new contestants."

Kaylee Gonzalez - The Child At Heart (TimeWarp3000) "this little sprite, is so excited about be in the show, that just can't stop bouncing about it… for 5 Straight Hour!"

Age: 18

Body Type: A teeny bit lower than average weight, but it is highly unnoticeable. She is pretty short and has no visible muscles or abs. Her skin tone is a nice shade of tan. Her skin is pretty soft and a teeny bit oily.

Hair Style and Color: She has dark pink hair with light green highlights that ties into a side ponytail that goes down to her waist. Her bangs are combed to the left. Her hair is quite soft and she uses strawberry shampoo.

Eyes: Chestnut brown.

Skin: A nice shade of tan.

Casual Clothes: A frilly, sleeveless shirt with white capris and orange toms.

Formal Clothes: An orange cocktail dress with strapped flats. Her hair is complemented with an orange headband.

PJ's: A orange T-shirt and white shorty shorts.

Swimsuit: Orange-yellowish bikini.

Jennifer Smith - The Sweet Country Girl (TotalDramaGirl01) "The spirited cowgirl who had it rough, will go through rougher challenges to win the money."

Age: 17

Body Type: she's tan and has curves, and has a few scars on the bottom part of her arm

Hair Style and Color: golden blonde and her hair is waist length and has bangs that cover her right eye and a white flower in her hair(kinda like Zoey's from TDROTI)

Eye: sapphire blue

Skin: Her skin is tanned

Casual Clothes: wears skinny jeans, brown cowgirl boots, white tank top, and a pink and black plaid button shirt that is fully unbuttoned

Formal clothes: a blue knee length dress, silver stilettos. also for more details on her formal. her hair is curled and her bangs are still in the way of her right eye. and she also has a white clip on flower in her hair

PJs: silk nightgown

Swimsuit: white two piece with a strapless top

Daniel Salazar - The Thrill Seeker (CommunityFan27) "A speedy racer, who's looking for some…well some thrills, well you can definitely bet he will, in more ways than one."

Age: 17

Body Type: A strong build, but not overly muscular.

Style and Color: Half of his head is shaved. The other half is long black hair with Light green Tips. It covers his eye.

Eyes: His eyes are blue, but he wears green contacts

Skin: Pale

Casual Clothes: Black and white horizontally striped shirt with a skull on it. Green skinny jeans and black converse. (He has piercings. His ears are gaged, he has an eyebrow piercing, and a lip piercing)

Formal Clothes: Black tuxedo with a greens tuxedo shirt. Dark green tie. Black Dress pants and black dress pants.

PJ's: Black Pajama shirt and black pajama pants

Swimsuit: Green Swim trunks

Thomas "Tommy" Pearson - The Sly Guy (SPACE MAN OH SPACE MAN) "This trickster of cards, will be sure to trick his way to the top, so let's wait and see."

Age: 19

Body Type: slightly lower than average height, average build

Hair Style and Color: Medium brown hair.

Eyes: Brown

Skin: Pale

Casual Clothes: Fitted Light blue button up long sleeve shirt, with the sleeves rolled up, tucked into skinny black pants.

Formal Clothes: Fitted white dress shirt, with the sleeves rolled up, with a skinny black tie, tucked into the same skinny back pants.

PJ's: Red Boxers

Swimsuit: Red Swim Trunks

McTaggart and his Steward are standing in an old and abandon train station and a nice luxurious train. "Sir, the train is nearly set to leave and pick up of "Guests". As McTaggart tenting his fingers "Excellent, Steward, won't be long now."

"This is it my friends, beyond these hills lays a grand castle, where **18 guests** will be competing to survive our valley and our castle, for one by one, our guests will be voted off in **The Candle Ceremony** and to fall into our **Trapdoor of Shame** until the our guest shall win **3 million dollars!** today is **the** **Very last change!** To be one of the **last 8 **Guests! In **Total Drama Manor, **so please try your best in entering the show and to see if you will be one of the 18 guests, to enter the **Drama, **to enter the** Alliances, **to enter the **Romances, **and to a ton of** Other Serious $#! **,and to enter** Total Drama Manor!"**


	5. Invited part 5

It is finally time to meet the last 8 new contestants, which you'll see later in, so we hope you all enjoy **Total Drama Manor**.

Blake Conners - The Hysterical Delinquent (Issamel) "A teen who knows a good laugh when he sees one, especially he's the one who's making them."

Age: 19

Body: Broadly built, and bit above average height

Hair Style and Color: short brunette almost blonde buzzed hair

Eyes: crystal clear blue eyes

Skin: slightly tan

Casual Clothes: Black, white, and gray striped tank top. Black cargo shorts. Gray converse

Formal Clothes: Gray suit

PJ's: dark gray boxers

Swimsuit: black trunk

Perrie Asher - The Overly Dramatic Actress (DEDEBUG9) "An Actress with a passion, "to be, or not to be"… and this case she wants to be a winner."

Age: 19

Body: Slim and Tall

Hair Style and Color: straight, dark violet layered and comes to her chest, she likes to tease it

Eyes: large grey eyes

Skin: very pale

Casual Clothes: an oversized light pink sweater, a short black skirt, and black converse

Formal Clothes: a light pink vintage 40s ish styled dress

PJ's: gray pink Floyd tank top and pink shorts

Swimsuit: a light pink and white vertical striped bandeau bikini

Omar Said - The Hipster (SPACE MAN OH SPACE MAN) "a upper class lad, who believes to be "too cool" to in this show… so will most likely be voted off first"

Age: 18

Body: Lanky

Hair Style and Color: Black, curly and in a quiff style

Eyes: Brown

Skin: He is of Arab decent

Casual Clothes: Thick Rimmed black glasses, a black and white keffiyeh scarf (Middle Eastern scarf) a purple deep V-neck t-shirt, tight skinny black pants and white sneakers

Formal Clothes: White dress shirt with a red bow tie, suspenders, tight skinny black pants, black loafers

PJ's: Calvin Klein boxer briefs

Swimsuit: blue swim trunks

Maria Parker - The Bad to Good Girl (Noahxcodylover) "This rebel went from a bad seed to a beautiful rose… but most roses still have thorns, so try not to hurt yourself."

Age: 19

Body: Hourglass curvy body 5'6 feet tall and 12D bra size

Hair Style and Color: 12" inches long curly black hair

Eyes: chestnut dark brown

Skin: chocolate brown

Casual Clothes: a red and a pink heart designed in the middle belly shirt with blue booty shorts and pink sandals

Formal Clothes: a black short voile fabric dress, Gathered elastic nips belt around the waist, and patch pockets trim the front, with black striped high heels

PJ's: she wears a white t-shirt and gray underwear

Swimsuit: black and white polka-dot bikini with her hair in a ponytail

Logan Smith - Mountain Man (SPACE MAN OH SPACE MAN) "big like a grizzly bear and probably just as smart as one, and the only one to handle the wilderness"

Age: 19

Body: He is a big dude, 6'5", and quite burly (like Owen or B but a bit buffy).

Hair Style and Color: Messy dark brown hair with a big bushy beard.

Eyes: Green

Skin: Tanned

Casual Clothes: Red and black flannel shirt, blue jeans, hiking boots.

Formal Clothes: none

PJ's: Long Johns

Swimsuit: Black Swim Trunk

Sakura Hirano - The Female Samurai (Switch - On - 97) "a warrior, with a slice and dice attitude… especially with her sword" ("I can't believe, we let her keep that!")

Age: 17

Body: She's semi thin

Hair Style and Color: Long black flowing hair usually in a bun with blue highlights

Eyes: dark brown

Skin: Pale

Casual Clothes: She wears those Red and blue sleeveless Japanese vests. And wears black baggy pants and she carries Kunai (Japanese throwing knives) in them, and carries a samurai sword

Formal Clothes: A kimono with flowers on them

PJ's: typical blue full body pjs with a shirt and pants

Swimsuit: A full light blue swimsuit. (Similar to Zoey)

Henry Douglas - The Sneaky Nerd (Switch - On - 97) "He's a nerd!… or is he?"

Age: 18

Body: regular

Hair Style and Color: He has bowl cut brown hair

Eyes: green eyes

Skin: Regular tanned Caucasian

Casual Clothes: He wears a buttoned golf shirt with a pocket protector for his pens notepad and calculator, simple black pants, black student shoes, and glasses

Formal Clothes: He wears a shirt with a jersey and a black blazer on top and his pants and shoes are the same and his hair is a lot neater

PJ's: long sleeve blue pj's with matching pants with those droopy cone shape hats on his head

Swimsuit: regular shorts

Clara Giles - The Cheer-leading Princess (Funpuppy725) "The girl with the moves and bright spirit, she'll be sure to give her team the boost they'll need."

Age: 20

Body: her body is like Heather's but she is a little shorter and very light freckles on her face

Hair Style and Color: long light blonde hair

Eyes: bright green eyes

Skin: very tan

Casual Clothes: a green shirt that shows lots of skin, a bright white shirt, with royal blue mini skirt, and with purple slip on white sneakers

Formal Clothes: a short mint green dress that she wears a mint pink hair bow, and white high heels

PJ's: orange pjs with matching sleeping mask

Swimsuit: Light red bikini with yellow diamond prints

"And there are our 18 guest, who will be the winner? Who will go home first? Who will get it in the middle? I don't know who, you have to watch and find out on **Total Drama Manor!**"


	6. Prologue

At a train station, **Craig** is sitting on a bench outside in a very nice clear dawn. Just before the sunrise up from the hills. Beside him a wheeled brown luggage and also a black luggage bag, to wait for his train.

Suddenly he started to hear something coming, started to pick up his bags, got off the bench to the tracks. He went a little bit closer to see the train… to see only nothing. Only to turn and see **Rio** wearing a backpack, driving by with her motorcycle, parking it, and chaining it up, Takes off her backpack, place it on the side of the bench, and sits on Craig's spot.

"Sup?..."

"Not much."

"...Which train are you waiting for?" she asked.

"Well… I kinda this, from the mail" Craig pulled out his pocket, a brochure and the train ticket to "**Total Drama Manor**".

"NO WAY!" As Rio started searching in her pocket and pull out the same two items. "that's what I got too! Oh man, THIS IS GONNA BE SWEET! Especially when I'm gonna win the money, but don't worry, just stick with me and… I'm sure you'll be one the bottom five… TOPS! Okay?" she starts to give a handshake to Craig.

"um… okay, we'll see." As he shook her hand.

"YEAH, see me win!" As Rio moves her bag for Craig to have room to sit and wait for the train.

And they waited, and waited, and waited, till Rio shouted "HOW LONG WILL THAT TRAIN TAKE!"

"It's only been 15 minutes."

"More like 15 HOURS! I can't take anymo…" Rio and Craig then heard the train whistle and hear their train coming from right path.

"FINALLY!"

Rio and Craig started to carry their bags for the trip "oh Yeah, your name would be…?"

"Craig."

"Rio."

"That's a nice name."

"Thanks but more like AWESOME!" as the locomotive slowly stops with 3 long cars attached and as the door slowly set. Rio walks first to the Door. Craig just stood there nervously "you excited?" Rio asked as Craig slowly started to step on to the train "A little."

Rio and Craig walks into the First car to see 9 rows of 2 seats in both sides "Guess this is where we sit."

Rio throws her backpack at 5rd left row, while Craig sits on the 5rd right row at the window. Only to sees Rio heading to the door of the 2nd car. As they open it to see a very fancy dinning bar, with a counter, drinks, clean tables with plates of desserts, and comfy chairs, which fills Craig's and Rio's excitement

"This is gonna be the BEST time of our life!"

unknowing to them as they enjoy the luxury… a small camera is watch our guests fitting in, as **McTaggart** watches them from a huge monitor "Well, well, it appears our first two "Guest" have just got on broad… to their demise… but what of the rest… well for now, will let these 2 have their fun… while it lasts."


	7. Prologue Part 2

The Train travels through the beautiful woods, with the sun nearly setting at noon. Craig was watching how fast everything was out the window.

Rio was having a long nap on the chair with her feet on the table. Until the train suddenly stop… and throws Craig and Rio off their chairs to the floor, and started Groaning with pain.

"Okay that almost hurt." Rio said as she and Craig picked themselves up

"What just happened?"

"Must be the new meat." Then they heard large footsteps walking through the passenger car to the dining car door, and the door opened to see a muscular blonde teen "Greeting comrades, I'm **Felix**, and it is always a pleasure to make new friends."

"Alright, a REAL challenger, name's Rio, and this is Craig." shaking Felix's hand, testing his strength, then Felix starts shakes Craig's hand… only to his hand crushed "A pleasure to meet you Greg."

"It'sss Craig."

"Right now excuse me while I'll make room for the others." As Felix wanders over to the counter, to find a drink.

Craig went to look at the doorway, "Others?" Only to be pounced to the floor by an excited teenage girl.

"OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG are you excited as I'm am, because were in the same train and were going the same place, and meeting new friends, by the way my name is **Kaylee** and where the bathroo…OOOHHH! Are those BROWNIES!?"

"Umm… yeah the dinner has some stuff to…" Rio pointing to a table filled with dessert as Kaylee rushed over the table. "…eat." As Craig got himself up again, Kaylee was filling a plate with brownies. "OMG OMG OMG OM…" Just before she was about to munch on a brownie she suddenly remember she had to "go" and started bouncing out of the chair and asked Craig "um… where's the bathroom?"

Craig pointed down the hall. "just down by the…"

"NO TIME! I HAVE TO GO!" She grab Craig's arm and pulled him to help find it, down the hall to the girl's room.

"But but I'm a…" the door closed for 5 seconds only to be thrown out to the floor… again.

"What do think you doing, this is the girls room!" Kaylee yelled and shut the door again. Craig once again picked himself and asked "What…just…happened?"

Felix still searching around the counter, answered. "I Zhink you just made a new friend."

Then **Jax **wanders over to the dining car. "Hi there, I'm Jax, um what I missed?" Rio answered "Nothing, name's Rio and that's Craig." Craig walks over and shakes Jax's hand. "hey how's it going?"

"Not much, cept that I hope to live through this show, I mean did guys see the brochure, It looks pretty dangerous, this valley, let alone the castle." Jax said nervously with concern.

Felix is searching for drinks in the counter. "Do not be such a scaredy cat."

Rio then went over to cheer up Jax. "Yeah, there's nothing to worry about, it's gonna be sweet." Felix then found a big bottle of root beer and opens it with his hands. "Besides, my 3 million dollars is there."

"What! You're 3 million?!"

Rio angrily shouted to Felix "Right mine." Leading to a stare down, just as Kaylee just walked out of the bathroom and starts to push them away from each other.

"Alright you guys break it up, let's just relax, I mean come on were on a train, how much cooler is that?" which Jax and Craig answered "3 million dollars."

"Okay, that would be something, but cooommme oooon, were on a Luxurious Train, to a dangerous valley, to a mysterious castle, wouldn't that be at least be WONDROUS!?" The 4 guests just stood and all said "well..."

"GREAT! Trust me you guys this is gonna be FUUUUAAH!" as Kaylee and the others started thrown off to the other side of the train… to make a dogpile on top of each other. Felix spills his root beer on the floor "NOOOOOOO! NO ROOT BEER!" As the train suddenly begin to move again.


	8. Prologue Part 3

The train crossed the country side. It passed scenic large fields, filled with horses, cows, and even some wild animals. Inside the train, Kaylee and Craig were looking out the window from the dining car. They were watching the view from window side of the table.

Felix was enjoying his 14th drink of root beer. Jax was still concerned about where they were heading so he was reading from the brochure from off the dining car counter. Rio was relaxing on the left chair in the last row of seats of the passenger car.

Craig and Kaylee suddenly noticed the clouds were darker than before, "Hey Kaylee, check out those clouds… do they look a bit dark to you?" The white clouds were now rapidly changing to nearly pitch black clouds.

"Are you kidding? That looks SUPER dark, to me."

Huge dark shadowy clouds began casting over the train, making everything dark. It became too dark for Jax to read the Brochure, so he got off his chair and walked to the table, where Craig and kaylee were seating. "Hey uh… what's going on? I can't read this." As he set the brochure, on the table, and sat right next to Kaylee.

Craig nervously pointed out the window, "Take a look." Jax looked out to see the dark clouds. The clouds were scaring Kaylee so she moved closer to Jax's side of the chair… making Jax starting to blush a little… until the dining lamps, wall lamps, lights from the counter around the dining car train started to light up. The ceiling lights and wall lights on the passenger car flashed on, which caused Rio to jump out of the chair, suddenly awaken by lights. She got herself up and walked over and opened the door to the Dining car.

"Some lights, huh?" Rio said as she yawning and walked over and sitting to Craig's side of the table.

Kaylee excitedly said. "I'll say, I thought it was gonna be like in a deep dark cave, except we're not in a cave we're in a fancy train. I got so scared, until the lights started flashing on. Isn't it so cool, I mean look at these lights aren't they amazing, it's like we're in CAVE! But like I said it isn't, especially with that RAIN!"

After saying that, the others, turned to the window to see rain pouring down the side of the train. They couldn't see anything but their reflections. "Whoa!" Craig as he slowly hid in his hoodie.

"Poor poor Greg, you scared of Zhis little shower?" Felix asked him as walked over from the counter to the table, with his 15th root beer, pushing Jax and Kaylee to a tight corner, crushing them. "Back in homeland, we had storms that made zhis weather, seem like zimple puffy breezes… and snowstorms, Oy zhose snowstorms, but point being there is nothing to… OY!" As the Train once again was slowing down, Felix fell off the chair to the floor, and spilled his drink on the floor, and raised his fists to the ceiling "CURSE YOU, FLOOR, YOUZ STOLE MY DRINK!"

Jax and Kaylee were finally able to breathe as the train finally stopped. Rio started to snicker a bit but then she burst out laughing.

They started to hear a lot more footsteps than last time, the door opened as **Blake** wandered in, wet all-over. He shouted "MAN, that storm was massed up, man! Name's Blake, and this is **Tom**, get this, he does card tricks, man!" Tom also wandered in too, also wet all-over, including his cards.

"Sure is charming to see some new faces, which are?…"

Kaylee quickly jumped out of the chair and answered, "Well this is Kaylee, Jax, Rio, Felix, and the boy hiding in his hoodie is Craig." Craig started to remove his hoodie in order to see Blake, Tom, and a new girl entering behind them.

**Jennifer** poured the water out of her hat from the storm, "Boy, that might have been the WORST storm, I've been in." Felix chuckled as he went back to counter and started searching for some new drinks.

Kaylee rushed over to the cowgirl, "OMG, OMG, OMG, OMG, hi there, I'm Kayle…"

Jennifer covered her head with her hat, "Relax there, we heard you from the car over, nice to see meet yallah, Jennifer's my name, and uh… does anyone have coat or something?" Craig went to toss his hoodie to her… only to somehow be holding a four of clubs instead. Frantically, Craig looked around to see Tom holding his hoodie.

Tom extended the hoodie towards the door to give to a soaking shivering cheerleader stepping through the doorway, trying to keep herself warm with her arms, "Thhhannk yooouu! Whooss hoohoodie is this?"

"Mine, of cours… OW, OW, OW!" Jennifer reached her arm around Tom, pulls him into a headlock and clinched him tightly.

"It belongs to Craig!" Jennifer exclaimed. Craig waved hello and slightly blushed.

"Thanks, Craig, I'm **Ccclara**."

Clara started to wrap his Hoodie around herself to dry off, "I Foorgoottt my ssweattter at home, and before I had time to get it… this rainstorm appeared, I'll be sure to give this back to you later, okay?"

"Sure, no problem." Craig put Tom's four of clubs in his pocket and showed Clara to the counter. Jennifer let Tom go and went to help Clara to the counter too. Tom went off to the last table, shuffling his deck off cards, to dry up his cards.

"Think I'll go and get a drink" As Rio went off to the counter for a drink, Kaylee walked back to sit with Jax, and Blake then took Rio's spot, "man, wasn't that something, huh?"

"Yeah I guess so, I wonder who else we'll meet?" Jax replied…

As the small camera from one of the lamps watches over the teenagers, and the train begins to slowly depart, through the wet tracks, to a great masses of fogs, to their 3rd destination.


	9. Prologue Part 4

Several Hours has passed, as the clock in the dining car room is showing the time: 4:39PM. Most of the teens, were sleeping in their seats in the passenger car.

A Sudden clash of thunder shook Clara up while she was sleeping in the middle chair of the passenger car. Clara turns her head to see everyone else was still asleep, in their own chairs. So she quietly walks slowly to the doorway. She sees Craig sleeping in the back row seat of the car and she gently placed his hoodie like a blanket, to keep him warm.

"Hey, guys whatcha doin?" She asked as she walks in to dining car. Kaylee and Jax was seating in the counter. Kaylee was drinking an ice cold bottle of pink cream soda. Jax was still reading the brochure.

"Trying to find out where we're going, according to the brochure, we only have two stops to pick up the others for the show, and our 4th stop will be…"

"TORONTO!?" Clara shouted, reading the brochure. Kaylee quickly spitted out her soda with excitement. Clara and Jax quickly ducked from the soda. Kaylee soon began jumping with joy.

"OMG! We're going to Toronto? I wonder who we'll meet, I heard city folk are mean, I hope there not, and I would love to tall buildings the flashing lights, does Toronto have flashing lights, I hope they will, cause then we'll know were in TORONTO!"

Clara also started to get excited to where there going, "Yeah! And it's where **Total Drama Action** was at too!" Kaylee and Clara quickly went to window to search for any lights. Only to still see their reflections, from the fog and heavy showers… until Clara see several lights from tall buildings.

"I think see it! Toronto here we come!"

Craig then started to wake up to see that he had his hoodie back, but so notice the lights they were heading towards. The train begin enter into the city of Toronto, with the foggy weather, the city was hard to see. He still loved what he was seeing, with the bright lights, the shadowy buildings, even the dark sky.

The Train soon made its 4th stop as the train starts to slow… only to hear load screeching, from the train tracks. Felix woke up from the front seat and covered his ears, "Ooh zhat is that NOISE? It is sounding like violin making out with guitar!"

Soon the rest of the teenagers' started to awake, and covering their ears. At the dining car, the 3 teens also heard it, covering their ears from the painful screeching. Kaylee was crying in pain, "Make it stop! Oh, make it stop!" At that point the train finally stop at the train station, under the steel roofs.

Jax, Clara, and Kaylee went over to the doorway to the passenger car. The door at the side of the passenger car opened, as **Maria** is entering the car. Asking "Hey, there… um does this train, takes you to this Total Drama show?" She shows them, her brochure and her ticket.

Blake answered, "Sure is."

"All right thanks, hey guys it's over here!" She was yelling over to 3 more teenagers. A actress, an hipster, and a nerd were now abroad the car. "My name is Maria; it's great to meet you all, this is…"

The actress then slightly pushed her aside, for her entrance, "We know what we are, but know not what we may be… and that my friends, is Shakespeare, while I 'am **Perrie**, the soon to be brightest star in this show."

**Omar** then pushes Perrie back aside to find a good sit, "Sure whatever, the name is Omar and I suppose this seat will do." Walks over to the 3rd end row of seats to relax and sit down. He pulls out a good book to read from his backpack.

Perrie started to get very upset, "Of all the rudest people I've very…" Only to pushed aside again.

"Pardon me, mine is **Henry**, and I would like say May the best person!" as he wanders off to the 4th row of seats to sit down. Perrie was now furious, "…You are by the far, the RUDEST!" as she marches to the dining car… pushing Jax, Clara, and kaylee away to the doorway.

Maria soon wanders over to seats, to the 2nd row where Blake was sitting and asked, "Mind if I sit here?"

"Help yourself." He said as she moved herself to the right window seat… only to see a fashion girl, jumping towards the door just before it closed.

She walks over to introduce herself, "Sorry I'm late, **Jasmine**'s my name and I just can't wait to go… AHHH!" Jasmine was then thrown to the back of the passenger car… colliding with Jax, Clara, and kaylee to the Floor. For the train again started to leave through the station and soon Toronto to their 5th spot for the last guests of the show.

Craig and Rio got off their seats to help them up "Boy that was some crash, anyone hurt?" Rio asked when Jasmine's right arm start to hurt a little. "Ouch, I think my arm, hurt a little." Craig then thought of something, "There's ice in the counter."

Rio and Clara helped Jasmine to the dining car, to the counter. Jax and Kaylee searched around for some ice to put in a bag. Craig took the bag to press on Jasmine's wound.

"Thank you all, this so… # %! That's cold!" Everyone in the car jumped a bit when they heard that. Jasmine quickly covered her mouth and blushes red for what she said.

"I 'am so so so sorry, I can't help myself."

"It's okay, my name is Craig, and this is Clara, Rio, Jax, and Kaylee, Jasmine isn't?" he asked her. Jasmine lightly blushed only around her cheeks and said "Friends, Call me Jazzy."


	10. Prologue Part 5

The storm was now becoming worse, as the train begins to pass though several, high, enormous mountains. The ground soon started to slightly shake from the strong thunders. Several fragments of stone and rocks then started to fall from the mountainsides. The train only inches away from being hit… as the train was also slightly shaking from the thunder.

In the passenger cars, Omar was having trouble reading his book from the shaking. Felix, Blake, Maria, were sleeping, for their seats were feeling like massage chairs. Jennifer decided to visit the dining car as she tries to reach to the doorway. Tom and Henry soon followed to the doorway.

In the dining car, Kaylee was having fun, jumping like a jackhammer, all over the car from the shaking. Perrie and Rio were sitting at the counter enjoying their drinks in their glasses. At one of the tables, Craig and Jax were sitting at the front, and Clara was treating Jasmine's arm on the other side.

Tom and Henry pushed Jennifer out of her way and went to the dessert table. Kaylee saw what happened, "Hey! That wasn't very nice…" Jennifer walked over Kaylee, to hold her back.

"Easy there partner, they'll get what's coming to them, but thanks."

They went to the table. Craig moved to other side, with Clara and Jasmine. While Jennifer and Kaylee had some room to sit Jax beside the window, "How's your arm, Jazzy?" Jennifer asked.

"It's getting really better; I just bruised it a little, see?" She moves her right shelve to show a small bruise and covers it back like it was never there.

Jax then decided tell them something, "Okay you guys, I've read the whole brochure… which tells us what our 1st challenge for Total Drama Manor will be."

"Great job buddy… so what the heck is it?" Jennifer asked.

"Well once the 18 "guests"… Which it's us, reaches to our stop, we'll have to…" The train soon began to make its last stop for pickup. The 5 teens hold on to the table, as Kaylee jackhammered to back of the car to the storage car door. Rio holds on to the counter… while Perrie fell off of her chair and spilled her drink on her hair.

"AHHH! My hair, oh my dear and wonderful HAIR! It's RRUUUINNNNED! NNNOOOOOO!"

"It's just water." Rio said, as the train soon stopped to an old train station. 4 shadows soon started walking out of the station, to the door of the passenger car. Blake, Felix, and Maria soon got up to see a shadow so huge, walking towards the door… that he got stuck half way in and asked, "Ummm… could someone help me out… I'm stuck."

"Alright, come on guys." Blake said as he and Felix were pulling from his arms and shoulders, while Maria was pulling on his beard, "NO, NOT THE BEARD!"

As soon they pulled harder and harder, they got him in the car… only for Blake to body slammed by **Logan**, "Sorry about that." Logan soon got himself up and wandered straight to the dining car. Maria then rushed over to Blake's side, "Oh my god, are you alright Blake?"

"ow."

Felix then helped Blake up, as **Daniel **than jumped through the door, "DUDES! Now that was like a total crash or in this case a total CRUSH! Anyway thanks for out Logan, catch you later." He follows Logan to the doorway.

**Elizabeth** and **Sakura **than wandered abroad the car. Sakura then said, "Yeah, thanks a lot for that, I thought that we wouldn't have made it from that insane storm, I'm Sakura and this is Elizabeth, she's kind of sly." Elizabeth then blushed as she was slowly waving her hand to say hello. Soon all of the teens decided to also to go to the dining car to introduce the rest of contestants.

Logan soon walked over in the doorway… to see the dessert table and started yelling "CCCUUUPPPPCCAAAKKKKEEESSS!" as he was ramming towards the table shaking the train more than the thunder, and made a huge jump to the table… towards Tom and Henry.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

As they were both, body slammed from Logan's gut to the table of Desserts. The rest of the teens came to the doorway to see the mess around the now-broken table. Daniel then shouted, "Way a go Logan, you made it the sweets first dude, how SWEET is that?!"

"More like SOUR, to me dude." Rio said as Tom and Henry were trying to get themselves clean, Logan was enjoying the mushy cake pieces from the floor.

"Eeeeewwww!" Perrie replied as they watched Logan chewing with his mouth open.

"Sorry about Logan, he was around these mountains for so long, that well… he's just trying to behave himself; he's really nice once you get to know him… I think?" Sakura said as she lightly bowed to her friends. "I'm Sakura; this is Elizabeth, Daniel, and Logan." Kaylee was so excited to finally meet some new friends that she started to rapidly shake their hands.

"OMG, OMG, OMG, OMG, OMG, OMG, OMG, OMG, OMG, OMG, OMG, OMG, OMG, OMG! HI there, HI there, HI there, HI there, HI there, HI there, HI there, HI there, HI there! This is Craig, Rio, Felix, and I'm Kaylee, Jax, Blake, Tom, Jennifer, Clara, Maria, Parrie, Omar, Henry, and Jasmine, and did I say my name is kaylee, well I'll say it again. I'm Kaylee. Isn't this so exciting that, now we're all here, all 18 of us in this train, and that is been a really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really long time, being on this train. But not for you guys, you just got here and now we're all here together, and isn't this gonna be FUN or WHAT!?"

The guest then suddenly hears a screeching sound. They look out the window to the train begins to ride over a hidden train track. The train soon headed towards to an entrance of a deep, dark, cave. Craig then said "this is it guys, **Total Drama Manor**!"


	11. Into The Woods

Standing at a ruin of a train station is McTaggart, the host of the show, as he waits for a train of "guests" to arrive. He begins to get himself ready when the cameras begin to start filming.

"Welcome viewers, I'm **McTaggart**, your new host to this all-new reality TV show, in a place I like call: **Kaskitewaw Valley**! A Hidden valley is just around several hills, where 18 guests will try to risk their own necks… and possibly others, as they will come across dangerous locations, dangerous animals, dangerous challenges, and dangerous teammates to win 3 million dollars! Who will rise, who will fall, and most importantly… who will get eaten up, find out on…**Total Drama Manor**!"

The train begins to enter the dark cave, inside the tunnel are touches on each side, lighting the cave. Soon the train exited the cave to the ruins surrounded by a dark forest. The guests were at the passenger car get ready to get off the train. The train soon made its last stop to drop them off. McTaggart prepared to introduce his guests, "Let's say hello to our vict… err players, shall we?"

"Meet **Sakura**, **Blake**, **Jennifer**, **Craig**, **Logan**, **Jax**…"

Sakura then notice something. "Hey check it out, the storm is gone." They looked up at the sky… to see clear dark sky with the stars shining all around the crescent moon. "Wow isn't beautiful?" Craig asked.

"**Rio**, **Tom**, **Jasmine**, **Omar**, **Clara**…"

Parrie then pushed Clara off the train to the ground, to make her entrance. "All the world's a stage, and all the men and women merely players, they have their exits and their entrances… for I 'am **Perrie**, queen of the stag…" She was then pushed off by Kaylee, and landed on top of Clara.

"OMG!, OMG!, OMG!, OMG!, OMG!, OMG!, OMG!, OMG!, OMG!, OMG!, OMG!, OMG!, OMG!, OMG!, OMG!, OMG!, OMG!, OMG!, OMG!, OMG!, OMG!, OMG!, OMG!, OMG!, OMG!, OMG!, I can't believe were here, this is so exciting, were in the show, after being that train for really long time, but not anymore and now were gonna be in teams, and oh no what if all my friends won't in the same team or worst, they'll be voted off that would be horrible, but for now they'll all here, and it's gonna be GREAT, YEEHAW!" As started to cartwheel over Perrie and Clara. They soon got themselves up, and walked to the group.

"**Kaylee**, **Henry**, **Daniel**, **Elizabeth**, **Maria**, and** Felix**." They all soon walked over to the station, to meet their host.

"Greetings players, I'm your host **McTaggart**, and welcome to Total Drama Manor!... is what I would say if we were there that is."

"Um, so why aren't we, dude?" Daniel asked.

"Yeah how come were not there?" Jasmine also asked.

The door of the locomotive then opened to see the conductor. As they see the conductor soon climbed out of the train, and revealed himself to be Steward, the butler of the show. "This is **Steward**, he will my assistant of the show, and will insure every needs… but ask him for something and he'll put you in body bag, and don't worry about the train, it'll be safely back to the Toronto train station." An intern then appears to climb into the locomotive, and then as the train started to run backwards to the cave, they could hear the intern laughing manically, "Freedom, FREEDOM!" This spooked the guests a little.

"It now time for teams to formed, by using one of the greatest of systems to pick teams!" As Steward pulls out a hat with his left hand and holding several small sheets of papers and putting them in the hat, and shuffles the papers in the hat, "Pulling names out of a hat, how Original" Omar said sarcastically

"What can we say we're cheap." As McTaggart pulled a paper from the hat "right than for teams, the first name is… **Craig**, looks like you really are good luck after all." He's continues to pull out names.

"**Jennifer**… **Felix**… **Jasmine**… **Blake**… and **Henry**, this team is now set."

Felix than notice something, "Hey hold on, zhere are only 6 here, shouldn't zhere be 9 to make 2 teams?"

"Who said there would be, and what would be more challenging, than having **3 teams** against each other!" McTaggart announced. The teenagers gasped to this, as McTaggart was pulling names. "That was team 3, is now time for team 2…"

"…**Sakura**… **Rio**… **Elizabeth**… **Logan**… **Kaylee**… and **Maria**, you are now team 2."

Kaylee then gasped, "Wait, I won't be with other friends?" Kaylee then started to get tears in her eyes and yelled "NNNNOOOOOO!" and started crying. Jax tried to cheer her up. "Hey come on don't cry… maybe you could try switching teams or something, okay?" Kaylee quickly changed back to her cheerful self "okie dokie!"

McTaggart then announced, "Since we only have 6 names left in the hat, it's simple who will be in team 1…"

"…**Jax**… **Daniel**… **Tom**… **Clara**… **Perrie**… and **Omar** as of now, your team will be…"

Steward pulls out a flag from his sleeve. The logo has a small purple scrawny bat screeching. It is mounted on a pale purple circle with a darker purple ring around it.

"**The Boney Bats**!"

"That's awesome dude!" Daniel shouted with joy while Omar simple just said "Whatever."

"Team 2 will be known as…"

Steward then pulls another flag from his sleeve. The logo has a Yellow angry stretchy leech. It is mounted on a pale yellow circle with a darker yellow ring around it.

"**The Lunatic Leeches**!"

The girls were disgusted by that name, and even Logan said "That disgusting!" which made Elizabeth chuckled a bit.

"And finally, team 3's name is…"

Steward pulls out the last flag from his sleeve. The logo has a blue striped squid with 2 small arms and 2 smaller arms. It is mounted on a pale blue circle with a darker blue ring around it.

"**The Soured Squids**!"

"Weird names, totally?" Craig simple said.

"Totally…" Jasmine agreed, "…So would these "things" really exist?"

"They would indeed and only in…** Kaskitewaw Valley**! A mysterious valley filled with unknown wonders and dangers, where you'll have race to the very heart of the valley, where the castle is standing… at the locked gate!"

"WHAT!" The teens all shouted.

"That's right; this is your very 1st challenge:

The castle will have 3 locks to keep the gate shut, and the only way to unlock them is to find 3 keys, which are being held by your mascots. The trails beyond theses woods will lead to several caves and will all lead the way to the valley. Your challenge is to find and catch your mascots without hurting them, bring them to the gate to unlock the locks, and the team who brings their mascot to the manor first will win an advantage to the next challenge, so without further delay, is there anything you like to ask?"

Just before anyone could say anything…

"Good, on you mark…" Then Daniel started to bolt to the woods, "ALRIGHT! Let's do this!"

"Hold it, I didn't say GO!" McTaggart shouted.

"Well now you did, so let's GO!" Kaylee shouted as all everyone else started to run to the trail, as McTaggart and Steward Watches them race into the dark foggy forest. "It appears they've started sir; do you think any of them will survive?"

"Well… if they do, what kind ratings would that give us, Steward?"

"Good point, sir."

* * *

The Lunatic leeches and the Boney bats were ahead of The Soured squids, as they started to disappear through the fog. Soon only the Soured squid we're trying to follow the trail… if there was a trail. The forest was very dark, covering the moon and stars, by the tree's leaves. They soon started to hear strange sounds all around the forest. "These woods sure look really weird don't they?" Jennifer asked Felix. "Zhese woodz are nothing! Compared to Home woods, bears, wolves, and more bears around every corner of woods, so zhese woodz are not zo tough as you may think?"

"Hey I didn't say that! It's just something is not right about this place"

"You are right about zhat, something is very strange." Craig notices a light for a far distance. "I think I see something over there!" Soon they all saw it. They rushed over to the light… to see a light of a lantern being held by a hook in the wall of an old mine.

"That's amazing, you really got good eyes." Henry said. Blake slowly looked into the cave, to see a deep dark tunnel and several footprints. "Well it looks like the others got a head start so we better… AAAAHHHH!" As Blake was dragged into the cave, as they screamed "BLAKE!" in fright… until Blake popped out of the cave laughing his $$ off. "You guys should see the looks on your faces… oh wait you can when this is on the internet."

"That's not funny blaaaaAAAHHH!" Jasmine shrieked with fright as a neon green stretchy tongue appears and grabbed Blake's leg. "Okay I'm in real danger now! HELP ME!" The tongue soon dragged him into the dark tunnel.

"Come on fellas, we got a teammate to save, rather we like it or not! WOWEE!" Jennifer bolted to the cave.

Felix then grabbed Henry and Jasmine and carried them in his arms. "ALRIGHT, let's do Zhis!" He quickly followed Jennifer into the cave. Craig was bit nervous to what just happen… but soon started to follow Felix into the dark tunnel.

* * *

The Boney Bats, we're inside one of the cave, with cave pillars, stalagmites, and columns. Dark holes which leads to other dark tunnels. Jax was looking all-round the caves in excitement. "These caves look incredible… unless we get an earthquake and then we'll be caved in here for rest our…" Daniel then slapped his face, to calm down Jax, "thanks."

They decided to enter a brighter tunnel… to see bright glowing crystals formations of all kinds. Perrie started to burst with joy seeing all those crystals.

"Rubies, sapphires, emeralds, and are those diamonds!? There's all kind of crystals, why am I trying to win 3 million, when I can make like 6 times as muc…"

Clara covered Perrie's mouth when she heard something from the other side of a huge crystal wall. They soon saw a huge winged shape coming from the reflections of the huge crystal. Perrie was hiding behind Tom. They soon slowly tiptoed to the other side… to see a Boney bat lying on top of a black boulder with several orange crystals beside it, munching on a sliver key.

"Hey it's the key!" Clara shouted.

"They call that poor thing, "wild and vicious?" So who's going to get that critter?" Jax asked. Tom and Perrie then push Jax and Clara out of their way, as Tom was acting tough saying. "We'll get that bat! And thanks for the backpack, Omar." Omar frantically reached his back to pull out a 7 of hearts, "How did he bloody do that!?"

- **Static**-**Confessional**-**Static-**

Clara was sitting on a comfy chair on a private fancy balcony.

"Wow First confessional… what a beautiful view and this way better than an outhouse… so I can anything? All right than… Tom is big jerk and Perrie is just rude. Those 2 we're made for each other they're both rude, spoiled, no good drama # !%ing queens!"

She covered her mouth and blushed "Sorry about that anyway, as of now, the last thing I want is to be on the same team with any of those 2… but BOTH! I wish Jennifer or Craig we're with me; well at least Jax is here is really nice, so anyway wish me luck."

- **Static**-

Tom and Perrie slowly walked to the other side of the boulder, behind the bat while it was busy chewing on the key, Perrie started to reach her hand to the top of the boulder. "I got it!"

"You got the bat?" he surprisely asked her

"Oh please… I just got myself, a nice juicy crysta… wait…" she took a closer look at the crystal. Tom decided to take matter in his own hands. He opens Omar's backpack. He slowly climbed up the boulder to the bat, catches it, and shuts the backpack. Clara, Jax, Omar, and Daniel, soon went over to see

"Good job… for once, I hope the little guy is alright?" Jax asked as he hears the bat was screeching in the backpack. Tom then answered "I'm sure he's fine." Clara was becoming concerned. "Well we better check and see." Clara slowly nervously opened the bag to see a frightened boney bat. "It's okay were not gonna hurt you, okay?"

The boney bat quickly jumped out of the bag, to her shoulder. Even though she was scared it she knew it would never hurt her, as the bat slowly gives her the key. "Alright, then let's get going… and give me back my bag!" Omar said as he grabbed his backpack back.

Perrie was a closer look at the crystal, "This crystal is… is… is… FAKE!" she throws the crystal behind her head to the boulder. Daniel then started to notice… that boulder was starting to move.

"Umm… dudes? Umm… dudes?" everyone else was listen to Perrie crying over the fake crystal. "I can't possibly believe that I risked my own life, against a blood thirsty beast… for a ROCK!"

"DUDE!"

"WHAT!?" they shouted, and turned their heads to see the moving boulder starting to crack… as 4 short golden hoofs reached out and a huge ram-like head appeared with golden horns outs of the boulder and started snarling. Perrie was terrified at this creature and shrieked, "It's a… it's a… GOAT! It's a KILLER GOAT ONN GET AWAY GET AWAY FROM ME!" She hopped on Tom's arms in Fright.

- **Static**-**Confessional**-**Static-**

Perrie was crying in the chair in shame

"Okay, when I was just a younger was at a petting zoo, where those "things" were and well… I forgot had some corn feed in back pocket… and… and… one of them tear off my pants clean off, in front of all those people, oh the shame of it all, but… but after all, "what's done can't be undone".

-**Static-**

* * *

McTaggart watches the Boney Bats facing against the goat creature, and watches the Soured Squids sliding down a tunnel, from several monitors in a dark room. "Well, well isn't this exciting for a 1st challenge, will the bats make it out of the caves alive, will the squids saved their fellow squids, and what of the leeches? And who will win our 1st challenge? We'll just have wait and see… (yawn) boy I'm I tried from that walk, Steward start my bath please."


	12. Into The Woods Part 2

Deep in the tunnels, The Lunatic Leeches were in an old mine shaft. The mine was covered in dust from the wooden pillars to cart tracks. Kaylee and Elizabeth were at the back of the group. "Boy this one dusty mine isn't it, I wonder if it has any shiny rocks like diamonds, amethyst, opals, oh maybe even sodalite! Hey Logan do you have ideas out of this cave?"

"No not really I've never under a mountain like this before; I usually stick to the top of the mountain with Donald." Logan answered.

"Donald?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yeah, he's a really nice birdy, a falcon to be more precise." Logan said as Kaylee quickly jumped and hid behind Elizabeth "A FALCON!? He isn't here is he?"

"No, he never really files around here."

"Really, how come?" Elizabeth asked.

"I don't know, but I heard it's because of…"

Rio then found 3 mine carts on the tracks. She then had an idea to tell to the leeches. "Alright girls… and Logan, here's the plan: will ride one of these carts out of this cave, I'm sure this will lead us to the valley, that's where we'll find that leech, get the key and win this challenge!"

"YEAH! Let's do this! YAAAHHHH!" Kaylee charged to the cart, screaming her lungs off… only for the mine shaft to suddenly shake, with the dust shaken off, pillars starting to tilt, and small pieces of rocks.

"CAVE IN!" Maria shouted. The leeches then started to run for their lives to a cart, as the ceiling soon began to collapse.

* * *

As The Boney Bats were facing against the goat creature, Perrie was screaming "What do we do, What do we do, What do we do, What do we do, What do we do, What do we DO!"

Suddenly they started to hear loud noises from a tunnel above them… to see the Soured Squids fall from the tunnel, and landed on top of the creature. The Squids soon got themselves off of the unconscious boulder creature. Jennifer then walked over to the Bats and asked "Howdy there, I see you found your mascot first but… Um have yallah seen Blake around here, have you?"

Perrie than pointed behind them "No, but we've seen THAT!"

The Squids turn the heads; see a very angry goat preparing to charge to the teenagers. The teens then started to a tunnel… which leads to the collapsing mine shaft. They soon saw the leeches trying to move a mine cart. Jax was yelling, "Wait for US!" Kaylee turn her head to Jax and the others running for the carts. "Hey Jax! Isn't this so exciting that were gonna be ride mine carts from a collapsing cave?"

Daniel then shouted "Not as much as getting away from THAT! Dudette!" He pointed to the goat monster, and as Kaylee gasped to that Daniel quickly pushed and the cart… the leeches were in and leaving Kaylee behind. Clara soon grabbed Kaylee's hand and pulled her on-board their cart. Jax and Tom soon started to push the cart, and jumped on-board as it started to move.

* * *

McTaggart and Steward were eating popcorn in the monitor room, as they enjoy themselves as they were watching the cave-in.

Oh boy now this is what I call: Total Drama!" McTaggart Chuckled

"Could that be considered a switch, sir?" Steward asked him

"Uh-whatever, I'll allow it" As he was enjoying his popcorn.

* * *

The Soured Squids soon started to jump on-broad their cart as Felix pushed the cart and started moving out. Craig and Jasmine started to laugh at the goat, as they moving farther and further away it. "Ha try and catch now you freaky goat thing!" Jasmine shouted as she was blowing a raspberry at it… until they see a boulder rolling up to them.

The Squids soon screamed to this as the boulder was getting closer to them. The carts were really fast going through wild turns and through pitch black tunnels… until they soon reached to a light up ahead of the tunnel. Rio soon notices a bumper stop and then shouted "Brace yourselves, guys!"

The carts hit the bumper, collided to each other, and throwing the 3 teams out of the carts and out of the cave and into a marsh. The Goat-Boulder soon collided to the carts, and soon knocked itself out.

The 3 teams soon surfaced out of the marsh to the dry ground, as they see a huge dark blue foggy forest, with black twisted trees, several small glowing mushrooms of all kinds of colors, and several marshes all round them as the crescent moon was still shining. They suddenly hear Mctaggart's voice to see a loudspeaker from the top of the cave

"Attention fellow teammates, welcome to… **Kaskitewaw Valley**! Due to a minor switch in the mine shafts, **Kaylee** will now be on **The Boney Bats**, and **Daniel** will be on **The Lunatic Leeches**! With that said let's see which team will win with those odds, shall we?"

- **Static**-**Confessional**-**Static-**

Kaylee started bouncing all around the balcony

"OMG, OMG, OMG, OMG, OMG, OMG, OMG, OMG, OMG, OMG, OMG, OMG, OMG, OMG! A switch, I totally didn't see that coming, and now I get to be with Jax!…" She started to blush a little. "…and Clara! I'm sure the leeches will do fine without me, that Daniel is pretty wild… just like ME!"

-**Static-**

Rio chills around on the chair

"Yeah sure it's no big deal, while that girl was ready to party; this dude was ready to win!

-**Static-**

Jasmine soon felt something as she walks out of the marsh "I think there something in my shirt!" She whispered with fright. Jennifer walked over to her and said "Now don't you worry there dearly, I got this." As she soon grabbed something slimy from under her shirt. She pulled it out… to show everyone a Soured Squid. "Ewww!" the Girls said with disgust as the squid was squabbling, holding a sliver key.

"No way, it's the key!" Craig shouted as he took the key, and soon blushed as he noticed something else the squid. "Um… Jasmine… I think that's yours." As he pointed to a black bra, the squid was holding. Jasmine looked down her white tube top, quickly blushed with embarrassment, covered her cleavage, and swiped her bra from the squid.

"Give that back, you CREEP!"

Maria soon looked and noticed someone was missing. "Hey guys, where's Blake?" Felix then told her, "Don't you there worry about Rake, he vas just taken away by gross green long tongue, is all." Maria covered her mouth as she gasped to this.

Clara walked over to her, "don't we'll find and I think it would best the all stick together, who know what else we'll run into." Everyone else was in agreement, as they all started to explore into the forest.

The teams were soon exploring in the deepest darkest part of a wet swamp, with small little islands all around the swamp. They all looked high and low for Blake, but there was no sign of him anywhere. Craig and Clara were standing one of islands looking around. "Okay now I'm starting to get scared, do you think will find him?" Craig asked her.

"I'm sure we will, that Mctaggart guy wouldn't let any of us get eaten up… would he?"

- **Static**-**Confessional**-**Static-**

McTaggart thinking on the chair, crossing his arms and said

"Well, I might."

-**Static-**

Daniel soon found something as he hopped over to one of the islands. "I found him, Dudes and Dudettes!"

"You found Blake!?" Maria yelled.

"No, I found this dude." Daniel soon showed everyone holding a snarling Lunatic Leech with is right hand. It soon coughed out a red slimy sliver key to his left hand. "Okay, out of all things, I've just seen these past minutes… that is the grossest thing I've ever seen." Omar just said in disgust. "Yo Rio, CATCH!" Daniel then throws the key to Rio and catches it.

Clara soon starts to pull out her key from her pocket, "Well now I guess, we'll just have find that manor to see who'll this 1st… OH COME ON!" she shouted as pulled from her pocket… a joker card. Tom starts too bolted off, hopping from island to island through the mist… with Rio and Craig close behind him.

"Get back here, you cheater!" Rio shouted

"Yeah! what she said!" Craig also shouted

"Sorry, but I got a challenge to win!" Tom said as he dashed off to the bushes.

"But what about Bla…" Clara was trying to yell at them

"Ssh!" Sakura whispered. She drawn out her samurai sword, as she hears something coming towards them as they watched with fright as a huge green snake-like head with a long neck, and a small purple frog like body surfaced out of the dark water behind Daniel. "Is there something on my face?" He asked, just before he was dragged into its mouth by its neon green tongue, into its body as it grows bigger.

"That's what ate up Blake!?" Jasmine shouted in fright as Sakura was preparing herself for battle "Alright, don't worry I'll just slice this thing's neck, before it digests Daniel and…"

"RUN FOR YOUR # !%ING LIVES" Logan yelled as he quickly picked up Sakura, and all started run to the bushes, as the monster was hopping towards them.

Soon Tom, Rio, and Craig were out of the forest, and the trail to **Total Drama Manor**. The dark shaded eerie castle had several windows lit all around the castle, with only 2 towers taller than the others and a huge stone wall surrounding the manor. The 3 teens soon seen the huge steel vector gate… with the three locks, each having a different team symbol. They soon started to race towards the locks. Fighting over to enter their key first… soon it was Rio, who got her key in her lock first and unlocked it.

"Oh yeah! That right, who's the winner! That would be me! Rio! Uh huh!"

"Well at least I can be at 2nd" Tom as reached over to his lock only to hold Craig's four of clubs as Craig quickly placed his key in and unlocked it to 2nd place. Craig started jumping with joy "Yeah, I did it!" and high fived Rio and started cheering. Discouraged, Tom soon placed his key in his lock for 3rd place… until they soon suddenly heard screaming from the trail. They see the teams heading for gate… with a huge frog beast, right behind them.

Tom started to panic trying to get his key in his lock, while Rio and Craig were telling him to hurry up. Soon the whole gang were at the gate, as the beast soon slowly hopped closer and closer. Tom soon got to unlock the lock; they started to push the gate. Almost everyone was passing the gate to a courtyard with a few shrubs around and a caste stairway to a huge black door… until Jax got his foot caught by the monster's tongue, and dragged into its mouth.

"NOO! Not Jax, I liked him!" Kaylee yelled as she soon started to cry, until the beast started to feel funny as he was chewing and soon started to spit Jax… and Blake out of its mouth, covered in green spit. Kaylee soon bounced on Jax with joy. "OMG, OMG, OMG, OMG, OMG, OMG, OMG, OMG, OMG, OMG, OMG, OMG, OMG, OMG, OMG, OMG, OMG, OMG! I just can't believe that you're alive; of course I've never believed that you would die, because I didn't too, and that would be terrible if I did, but how did you survived." he pulled out a bulletproof vest "If I ever got a beating, my torso would be safe… but I guess it also works for chewing."

"And i was trying to crawl out of the thing's stomach, whenever I got the chance." Blake said as the huge door opened and McTaggart and Steward made their entrances. "I believe we have our winning team for our 1st ever challenge!…"

Rio walked up to the host "that right, the winning team to unlock the team's lock…"

"…and the team who brings their mascot to the manor first will win, if I'm not correct?" McTagget finished her sentence.

"Say, WHAT!? But… but…" As Rio began to mumble, the frog monster was heading back to the forest, but soon after coughing out Daniel… with the Lunatic Leech munching on his ear. "Dude! What I missed!"

Since Craig unlocked the lock… and got their mascot to the manor… The Soured Squids wins the 1st ever challenge! And will have an advantage for the next challenge!" McTaggart announced as the Squids started cheering and Craig and Jasmine gave each other a big hug… only for Jasmine to blush and push Craig off a bit, as she was still holding her bra. "But I'm gonna give the losing team a break, for this is just an award challenge… for now that is." McTaggart announced as the leeches were relieved to this news.

Henry then finally asked the Question that everyone was thinking about. "Um… Mister McTaggart, I think I speak for all of us, as we calmly ask… WHAT THE # !% IS GOING ON IN THIS $#!%HOLE!" as everyone else was angry asking in agreement, as McTaggart answered.

"Well, what else would you expect, in a **Haunted** Castle?"

"WHAT!?"

"That right we build our show on over of an Ancient Indian Burial Ground! Which made this valley is **cursed**. So can very well be sure that there'll be things that you'll never, ever, EVER, see coming, but for now, you all look very, very, tired after your… game? For tomorrow we'll give you all a grand tour of the manor, so let me invite you all, inside to our manor, if you please?"

As the guests slowly entered to the dark entrance hall, McTaggart turn to one of the hidden cameras. "Well this sure was been a rather "thrilling" night hasn't it, these guest are so tired, they think that the confessional is a bathroom or not… which it isn't. Sooner or later one of these guests will be eliminated, but for now… Welcome to **Total Drama Manor**!"


	13. Elimination Table

Blake - The Hysterical Delinquent - **Soured Squids []**

Clara - The Cheer-leading Princess - **Boney Bats []**

Craig - The Good Luck Charm - **Soured Squids []**

Daniel - The Thrill Seeker - **Boney Bats/Lunatic Leeches []**

Elizabeth - The Lonely Girl - **Lunatic Leeches []**

Felix - The Valedictorian - **Soured Squids []**

Henry - The Sneaky Nerd - **Soured Squids []**

Jasmine - The Fashion Expert - **Soured Squids []**

Jax - The Weak Zero - **Boney Bats []**

Jennifer - The Sweet Country Girl - **Soured Squids []**

Kaylee - The Child at Heart - **Lunatic Leeches/Boney Bats []**

Logan - The Mountain Man - **Lunatic Leeches []**

Maria - The Bad to Good Girl - **Lunatic Leeches []**

Omar - The Hipster - **Boney Bats []**

Perrie - The Overly Dramatic Actress - **Boney Bats []**

Rio - The Biker Chick - **Lunatic Leeches []**

Sakura - The Female Samurai - **Lunatic Leeches []**

Tom - The Sly Guy - **Boney Bats []**


	14. The Tour

McTaggart and Steward, who is holding a newspaper, are standing at the front door of the manor. "Last time on total drama manor!, our "guests" had thrills and chills as they were admiring the beautiful nature, in the woods, caves, more woods, and a swamp, right here in **Kaskitewaw Valley**, possibly one of the most haunted spots in all of Ontario!"

"For a really long, long, long, long, time ago; an old tribe was exploring through high mountains, searching for new land to called home… until they founded Kaskitewaw Valley, and had lived here ever since, until a gang of bandits started to appear around the mountains. Having no choice, the tribe soon lifted their new home for some of their old relatives were buried deep underground… but not until a shaman cursed the valley; thus naming this valley: Kaskitewaw Valley. Once those bandits or any other intruders came to this valley, they would mysteriously "disappeared" to never EVER get out."

"Wouldn't that make a great spot for the our show, and as for this manor, this was owned by a rich duke, and thought this would be perfect for a summer home for parties and other fancy stuff, till he "disappeared" that is."

"I suppose, you've all have been waiting long enough to see what's inside this horror manor, so let's have a look."

Steward was still tried as he was rubbing his baggy squinting eyes. "If only those impatient kids could have stood at the old station a little longer… you would have told them about the shortcut to the backdoor of the manor." As he opened the door and they walked inside to the **Entrance Hall**.

They soon walked through a long tunnel-like hall with no windows, greyish black stone walls, a long red pattered rug, wooden floors, and small black wall torches… as different colored flames started to lit up as they walked down the hall. "This is our entrance hall, as we will soon be heading to the living room." They soon walked to another old fashioned door and opened it.

The next room was a huge beautiful **Living room** with a huge golden chandelier with white stings and pearls, with red candles and diamonds around it hanging on the ceiling, an old fashioned stone fireplace on the right side of the hall with green fancy comfortable couches around it, and at the left side of the room a big fancy wooden table with wooden chairs around it under four elaborate windows, and 2 doors on each side under the stairs. "This is just one of the hangouts, our guests will be staying at, but let's keep moving on there's a lot more to you."

MacTaggert walked to the set of stairs at the back of the room, Steward went to the stair's right doorway to a **Bathroom** with a toilet and sink, under the stairs beside another the top of the stairs had 2 more stairs, beside a big door to a huge castle **Ballroom**.

A huge room with a huge long fancier table with silverwares, chairs, and candles in the middle of the room. Two more stairs leads to the second floor and a balcony hall, all around living room with 3 more doors of on the left and right side of balcony. Where several knight armour statues stood all-round the balcony… as one the knights covered its mouth as it sneezed.

McTaggert, then climbed up the stair's right side to the balcony. "Beyond these two doors, you'll see five sets of balconies on both sides of our **Grand Theatre**, and my right in the middle balcony, shall serve as our **Confessional** for this show!"

The grand theatre is enormous dark room with small bright wall lanterns beside the 10 balconies surrounding the room, with tons of rows of chairs on the 1st floor with tall red curtains around a huge stage also a small red curtains around the confessional, and a big door on the 1st floor which leads to the living room under the stair's right side beside the bathroom.

McTaggert soon walked to the other side of the living room balcony to where the other 2 doors will lead to long halls with green long rugs and standard sized windows leading to the castle **Library**. A huge 2 floored room with walls of books and with wooden desks and cozy chairs in the middle of the 1st floor and to the other door beside a **Kitchen** door under the stair's left side.

"And this is your typical library, with books that would probably help our quests to win our challenges but seeing that there teenager, this room will be sure to be very dusty." He then walks back to the balcony and towards to 1 of the 2 last doors beside the 2 steps. He opens the door to a thin stone hall with spinning stairs with small windows and climbed up to the **Rec Room**.

A more modern room with 2 more doors left and right of the room, with a black leather cough, a black beanbag chair facing a plasma TV with video game systems, a mini kitchen with a counter and chairs, a girl's and boy's bathrooms with a toilet, sink, showers, and a huge antler chandelier. "And this is pretty much the "real" hangout, for our challengers."

"Beyond these 2 doors behind me are our sleeping guests, with boys in the tall left **Boy's Tower** and the girls in the tall right **Girl's Tower**, for soon only one prince or princess will win this show but they'll have a long, long, long, long, really long way to go before that will happen, but soon our these teen will in for an a-maze-ing challenge and with a twist that you'll never expect, in **Total Drama Manor**!"


	15. Mazes and Blunders Part 1

From the **Boy's tower** of the manor, the boys were snoring and sleeping on the 5 bunk beds in the room wearing their PJ's. Blake, Jax, Tom, and Henry were sleeping on the top bunk of the beds. Craig, Felix, Omar, and Daniel were sleeping in the bottom beds, as Logan slept on the 5th top bunk of the bed… which soon started to collapse, just crushing the bottom bed. The noise soon woke the rest of the guys up and soon started to laugh a bit.

"Well, guess now's as time as any to check out that sweet room." Blake said as he jumped off the bed and to the doorway to some long steps to the **Rec Room**. While the others were getting out of bed, Craig was taking a look out the tower window to see a great sight of the valley as the sun was slowly rising on a clear cold morning.

- **Static**-**Confessional**-**Static-**

Craig was now sitting in the Confessional

"Whoa pretty nice around here… well anyway I'm really glad that I managed to get the squids to win the first challenge, even though I was getting scared about trying about find Blake, but after seeing Tom trying to run off to win that challenge, there was no way I was gonna let him win, what can I say… I was just lucky."

-**Static-**

In the **Girl's tower** the girls wearing their PJ's were just waking up from their bunk beds as the sun was soon shining at Jasmine's eyes and made her rolled off the top bunk. Maria, Jennifer, and Rio were slowly getting at top bunk of beds, as Clara, Sakura, Perrie, Kaylee, and Elizabeth got up from the bottom bed.

Perrie soon started to chuckle at Jasmine and said "Well it's true what they say "The empty vessel makes the loudest sound." Jasmine was soon angry as she got herself up and started marching towards her.

"And what's that supposed to MEAN!?" Jennifer soon grab hold of Jasmine's left arm. "Easy there, tiger! She just trying to get to your head with her fancy talk… which it's isn't." the girls started to giggle a bit as Perrie walked out of the room.

"Besides will see if she'll be the first lass to be voted out of here" Saying that made Jasmine smile a bit, as they soon walked towards the door and downstairs to the rec room.

* * *

The girls see Daniel sitting on the beanbag chair playing a car racing game from the TV. Craig was still a tired as he slept a bit on one side of the leather, while Felix was on the other side trying to teach Daniel what to do next on the game… only for Rio to interrupt Felix to tell him what to.

"Okay, now make a U-turn for a shortcut, and then go turb…" Rio shouted only for Felix to shout. "No! go straight zhen turn to alley, and zhen go turbo! I've played zhis game many timez!"

While Felix and Rio were arguing, Logan and Blake were in the mini kitchen trying to make some pancakes and cutting some toasts. Maria and Jennifer walked over to the counter and taking a sit on 2 of the 4 chairs.

"Need any help there boys?" Jennifer asked.

"Nah, relax I've got it all taken care ofAAAAAAHHHHHH!" as Blake screamed as was showing them that his right hand that 4 of his finger were cut off covered in dripping red oozing blood. Jennifer felled off her chair backwards with shock, as Maria covered her mouth trying not to puke as everyone was screaming in fright…

…Only for Blake to start laughing manically, as he revealed from his left hand a bottle of ketchup. Maria then soon started to laugh just as much as Blake.

"You know I gotta say, that was kinda pretty funny!" Maria said as Jennifer soon got up and shouted. "BLAKE! You no-good boar of a briar patch! Didn't you learn anything the last time you pull a stunt like THAT!? I could just…" She then stormed off in rage to the stairs to the **Living room**.

"Wait up Jenny, it's was just a joke!" Kaylee shouted as she followed her to the living room. Craig then lifted his head off the coach to turn his head, yawned, and asked. "What I missed?"

- **Static**-**Confessional**-**Static-**

Jennifer sits in the confessional, crossing her arms in rage and rumbling

"No good Blake, after what we went through with that…"

She then started to shiver in fright

…SNAKE-THING! He'll need to learn to behave himself or off he goes!"

-**Static-**

Omar and Tom were relaxing in the living on the couches by the warm fireplace. "I've got to say this; this is divine room, while the rest of those lazy sloths are in that lame room." Omar said with a smirk

"Indeed." Tom applied.

Jennifer soon walked out around the confessional, as Kaylee walked in and asked her "Are you okay Jenny? I heard his jokes can be I a bit overboard, but he's a really nice guy."

"I know that pumpkin pie, I'll give him another chance, but unless he knows the right time to pull that kind of stuff, he'll be out of here quicker than a hawk snatching a snake." Not knowing as Jennifer went back to the rec room, Omar and Tom was listening to their discussion.

Kaylee then went down the stairs to ask Omar and Tom something, "Hey did you 2 see Jax anywhere? He wasn't in the rec room."

"He went to the **Library** trying to learn more of this place, even though it won't help him to win this show, at less he'll be smart enough not mess with us." Tom said. Kaylee ignored him and went over to the library to Jax and Henry looking around the library on the 2nd floor.

"Whoa there sure are lots of books here… shame that is kinda boring to Me." she said as she walked at 1 of the 2 spiral stairs to the 2nd floor of the library. "Hey Jax, looking for a book to read? Like adventure, sci fi, fantasy, or something stuff in here?"

"Kind of, Henry and I are trying to find a book to tell us how to survive a haunted manor!" Jax answered.

"No Fear! My overly worried friend, I looked all around this place and so far I've seen nothing haunting about this place, which kinda a shame because…" While Kaylee was talking… several books started to ghostly float all-around the 1st floor, trading places where they were without the 3 teens noticing a thing.

"Attention now, it's time to get ready for your next challenge! Please get ready and to the back **Ballroom** door." McTaggert announced from the speakers surrounding all around the rooms in the castle. Few moments later, everyone was wearing their daily clothes to the ballroom to see the host and his steward.

"And how are our guests fitting in to this shoebox of horrors?" McTaggert asked

Before anyone could say anything, he said "Right, whatever now if you follow us, we'll show you all to our little garden." As Steward open the back door, to reveal a huge stone patio and a beautiful mansion pool. Clara and Jasmine was jumping with joy "Wow it looks gorgeous, I can't wait to swim in this pool." Clara shouted

"I know, and I have a great bikini to wear, too!"

"Moving on, please?" Steward asked them as they walked down the patio, to a huge beautiful castle garden, surrounded by the stone wall around the castle with beds of flowers, few streams of small rivers with small bridges, and several stone statues, and a huge castle fountain in the middle of the garden. At the far back of the garden was a huge hedge wall with 3 huge tree tunnel in the middle.

"Welcome to **The Maze of McTaggert** and to your second challenge!…" McTaggert shouted

- **Static**-**Confessional**-**Static-**

Rio was sitting with her feet on another chair, blowing her hair

"The Maze of McTaggert, easiest… challenge… EVER! The leeches may have blown it in the last challenge, but now were ready to WIN IT! And maybe show Felix a thing or two."

-**Static-**

Felix is looking around the balcony

"Very nice, much better zhen port-o-potty, anyway, you can be sure that I will beat Rio at her game, in more ways and zhat you can be sure of."

-**Static-**

"…Today, our 3 teams will have to stay together as they'll explore deep into a huge hedge maze, and in the very heart of the maze are 3 tall flagpoles containing each of the 3 team's flags. **The Boney Bats**, **The Lunatic Leeches**, and **The Soured Squids**. Speaking of the Soured Squids, they won our last challenge so they'll have an advantage to this challenge!"

The Soured Squids were cheering for their advantage, as Steward gave Craig… a map of the maze.

"Now, what I'm about to say next, will be something that's never happened before; for once a member of your teams captures the team flags… They shall be the **Leader** of your team!" McTaggert announced as everyone gasped with shock to this and Elizabeth said "Gosh that DID never happened before!"

"What would these team leaders do?" Sakura asked him.

"They will have the power to vote a member of your team off to the **TrapDoor of Shame**! Nobody else can vote someone off just the leader until the merge, where everyone is on their own, however the leader can also vote him or her self-off Total Drama Manor or if all other members voted the leader off. The first team that gets their flag and stays together will win invincibility and as for the last team… it will that team leader's 1st choose for the TrapDoor of shame." McTaggert answered

"Hey um, there wouldn't be any ghosts or anything else worst in that maze will there?" Jax nervously asked.

"Well, Jax sir, there are some bad news and good news to this, the bad news; there wouldn't be anything lurking around in this very maze." Steward said as the teenagers were happy to that. Logan then asked. "Then what's the good news?"

"We'll sure to make this fun you all!" McTaggert said as he begins to manically laugh, scaring the 3 teams. Steward then pulls out a small air horn from his vest pocket.

"Ready…Set…GO!" McTaggert shouted as Steward pressed on the air horn make a loud noise as the 3 teams run into the tunnels into the maze.

"I must say that I never expected a twist like that for this show, sir." Steward said to the host.

"That's because this is my show, my rules, and my maze, so let's see who's gonna make the CUT shall we?" as he pulled out a black remote control from his suit.


	16. Mazes and Blunders Part 2

The teams soon walked through the tree tunnels, for each of team's mazes were different. The **Boney Bat**'s tunnel soon leads towards an icy cold snow maze with strange colorful glows all-round and huge grey snowing clouds hovering over them. The **Lunatic Leech**'s tunnel was leading them to a rock-like maze with strange vines growing around the walls and sandy ground with the sun shining right at top. Finally the **Soured Squid**'s tunnel lead to a dark creepy mirror maze with a pitch black ceiling, red floor rugs, and steel pillars hold the walls of mirrors.

"Okay, I'm convinced; this maze gives me the creeps." Jennifer whispered as Jasmine was checking out her refection, from one of the mirrors. Craig was at the front of the group, but was having trouble, trying to read the map with Jennifer and Felix close behind him. "You know Comrade Greg…"

"It's Craig."

"It should probably be to if I zas carrying the map, if zas to be leader quicker, no?" Craig and Jennifer stopped for a second. "YOU!?" they both shouted

-**Static**-**Confessional**-**Static-**

Felix was proudly siting on the comfy chair

"Yes me, who else zould make better leader, Craig? You may have won us our 1st challenge, but that zas just dumb old zuck of yours! But If I'm to be leader, ze'll lead our team to VICTORY!"

-**Static-**

Craig was sitting on the chair thinking

"I don't know, I was thinking that maybe it could work with him as our leader, he's much stronger, younger than me, way more disciplined, told me plenty of his talents like Writing, his comprehensive memory, trapeze, tightrope, flexibility…"

-**Static-**

"…A straight A student, and double-jointed, so zhat do you say comrade, deal?" Felix asked as him a left handshake. Craig soon agreed with him and shook his hand, and gave him the map. "Whoa wait a minute here, how do we know we can trust you on helping us?" Jennifer asked him with small cold stare. Blake then noticed something. "Hey guys! Jasmine and Henry is M.I.A!"

"Missing In Action?" Craig asked as he was looking around for them. "Do not worry we'll find zhem az long we stick togat…"

They soon started to see that the walls were starting to shake as cage bars started to appear from the dark ceiling, spitting the team apart more with only Blake and Jennifer together. "$# !" he shouted as he was cursing in Russian. "okay relax, Blake and Jennifer well find Henry, I'll find Jasmine, meet in the middle of this rattrap, Felix we'll get the flag, and with that map' we'll get out of here alive, Okay!?" Craig shouted, as everyone agreed and went their way, in around the mirrors.

* * *

The Boney Bats were dazzled by this winter wonderland of a maze… all except for Omar. "I've seen cooler stuff."

Kaylee was very excited to be in this part of the maze. "I seriously doubt that, Omar, this place is beautiful with the icy walls, comfy snow ground, the glowing lights, the cute tiny snowflakes, and the lovey clouds, anyway this maze is so amazing I wonder if it's really haunted like Taggert said although I don't really think they're real, but would it be so cool if they were, but this maze is actually cool with the icy walls, comfy snow ground, the glowing lights, the cute tiny snowflakes, and the…"

Omar soon covered her mouth and sneered, "Whatever." Jax soon had a clever strategy. "Okay guys, until we die of severe frostbite, this what we need to do, once we soon our flag, we'll have to keep our eyes on the flagpole so we can tell if getting close to it."

"Whoa that's really, really, smart of you Jax." Clara said to him, Jax soon blushed and simply said "not a problem." Clara soon also blushed a bit. Until Tom something started to fall from the snowing sky, as a sharp icicle was falling straight at Perrie. "ICICLE!" he shouted as he pulled her backwards by her arm back as the ice hit the ground.

Perrie soon hugged him with Joy. "Oh, my brave man, I can't believe you've save my life." She soon started to cry over-dramatically. "Death is a fearful thing, which you just saved from." Perrie soon gave Tom a small kiss on the cheek. Tom started to blush a bit. "Well of course I did, I couldn't let anything happen harm my beautiful muse." He bragged… until a shower of icicles started to fall over the Boney Bats.

Omar then pushed everyone out of his way, trying to save himself and yelled out "Every man for HIMSELF!" as he run off alone in the maze. Kaylee and Clara went off together avoiding getting skewered, as Tom and Perrie also went running around the maze. Jax was on his own as he was trying to avoid the showering Ice storm.

* * *

The Lunatic Leeches were beginning to sweat a lot as they were under the hot boiling sun. Rio was at the Front of the group with Daniel close behind him. "Alright Daniel, If you want to redeem yourself as a Leech, let's look over wall to see where we are!"

"Sure, okay." He simply said as he soon started to climb the stone wall.

"Isn't that cheating?" Elizabeth asked as Rio was boosting Daniel up the wall. "Come on E, give us a break, we need to WIN this Challenge… and you'll definitely need me to be your leader, we have any change this win this nightmare of a show."

-**Static**-**Confessional**-**Static-**

Daniel was sitting in the confessional nervously for a bit

"Okay, there was no way, that I'm gonna let that Rio chick be the leader of the team I'm on to her, she'll vote me out like a deer in a meat grinder I got to be the leader, I'm sure to be a good one, like the time when I lead my pit crew to fix my tires… they ended up flying towards the crowd of people, but at least I made it 3rd place… I'm still learning just a bit."

-**Static-**

Daniel soon stood on the top of the wall. There, from the far distance… he saw 3 tall flag poles with the team flags on the top. The Boney Bat's team flag was on the left, the Lunatic Leech's team flag was in the middle and the Soured Squid's team flag was on the Right. A small camera was watching the thrill seeker standing on the wall.

McTaggert was playing around with remote. He was watching the 3 teams running for their lives from 3 monitors, as he was enjoying a bag of popcorn. He soon saw Daniel standing on the wall. "Well, well, if that isn't cheating, than I'm an honest gentleman." As he soon pressed a button from the remote.

"No way, there over there, our flag is not that far ahead, it's just around some… OUCH!" He shouted as he poked stepped on a sharp thorny vine that started to grow from the wall, and soon tripped off the wall and landed on sandy ground.

"OMG are you okay!?" Maria shouted as she bends over to see Daniel.

"I don't know you dudettes and dude; I'm starting to see strange killer plants growing behind you guys"

They soon turned their heads to see a moving wall of vines and sharp thorns growing towards them. Sakura than pulled out her sharp sword and began slicing and dicing variously the plants, as bits of the thorns and vines was flying all-over the walls. Sakura was beginning to get exhausted… only for the vines to started to regrow over again.

"Go on you guys, get to the flags, I'll hold these things off, and catch up GO!" as she jumped straight into the vines. The Lunatic Leeches soon headed off still together, looking for the heart of the maze.

* * *

Kaylee and Clara soon run to a doorway that leads them to the Mirror maze, and we're safe from the falling icicles. "Great now we just went from creepy, to creeper!" Kaylee shouted. They soon explored around, looking at the mirrors.

"Kaylee, can I tell you something very important?" Clara asked her as she took a big gulp. "Okay… I think I have a Crush on Jax!"

"WHAT!" Kaylee was mildly shocked to hear this.

"I know, I know, I'm 10xs as worse as Heather! But I wouldn't tell you this if you won't one of my best friends… and you are, so please hear me out! Whenever we get the change, Jax will have to choose which of us he would like to be with, but if that's totally not okay with you, I'm so sorry, and please don't be mad at me."

"Clara, Listen to me, it's not my choose on who Jax might like, it's his, and frankly after telling me something this Important to me, your officially one of my best friends in the entire universe!" She than give Clara a Big hug. "Come on let's go and win this Game!" Kaylee yelled as they went off to find the flagpoles.

* * *

Tom and Perrie soon found a doorway to the Desert maze, and no sooner enter the maze… they ran into Henry. "Perfect, the 2 members I've been looking for…" Henry said with joy.

"Members of what?" Perrie asked him.

"…Of my Alliance, duh!" Henry shouted. Tom and Perrie started too snickered a bit.

"Hear me out! If your team or mine loses to this challenge, one of us is gonna be voted off to that **TrapDoor of Shame** then sooner or later, none of us is going to win that 3 million dollars! But if we form an Alliance, we would be sure to reach to the final 9!"

"Very tempting… but how do we avoid being voted off in this challenge then?" Tom asked him.

"Simple, my card-carrying villain, keep your friends close and your enemies closer."

* * *

Craig was exploring around the Mirror Maze looking for Jasmine, but soon found the doorway to the Frozen Maze and saw the glowing lights, hoping that Jasmine would be there. "Jazzy, are you here!?"

"Craig, is that you?" Jax Shouted as Craig soon found Him and a shivering Jasmine

"Jax? Where is everyone?" Craig asked.

"I was gonna ask you the same question? But I found Jazzy wondering around here."

"I tttttried looking for you gggguys, but all I fffffound was tttthis place and I thought you gggguys would be is this # !%ing ice boxxx!" Jasmine was trying to explain. Craig took of his hoodie and warped it around her. "Ttthanks Cccraig, TThhats Twwice I owe you now."

"Ahh, no it's not, it's just what I do." he said.

"Well, I think what you do, is really sweet" she said with a warm blush as Craig begins to blush too.

"Okay now, maybe we should just stick together and get this maze over with, huh?" Jax said

"Good plan, maybe we'll all meet at the middle." Craig replied as they back to the mirror maze.

* * *

Blake and Jennifer were soon around the middle of the Desert Maze, heading close to the flagpoles. Jennifer was a bit uncomfortable being with Blake after what happen this morning.

-**Static**-**Confessional**-**Static-**

Blake was lying on the chair in the confessional

"Yeah, so maybe I went a bit far with that joke, but maybe for now I should lower my material for a bit, but come on life is short, especially here, I thought were here to party and have fun, I was trying to this party alive, but you know whatever, I'm cool with this."

-**Static-**

"Hey, Jenny um… listen, I just wanna say I'm sorry about that prank this morning, I just thought that was a way to say thanks for what we're with this haunted castle and stuff, anyway just wanted to let you this just in case…"

Jennifer soon interrupted him, "Now you listen here, not only that we're live through this deathtrap, we're gonna win this whole game show. True, some of us aren't going to make it up, but know that at least one will… and that person will win **Total Drama Manor**! And by the way… apology accepted."

Back in the monitor room, McTaggert and Steward were wiping small drops tears from their eyes with tissues. "That was a bit sweet… corny, but sweet." McTaggert said.


End file.
